


Hoodie

by bgn846



Series: Chosen Paths AU Stories [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Comfort, Fluff, M/M, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-09 00:17:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18905602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bgn846/pseuds/bgn846
Summary: Gladio thinks he's lost something until he discovers its new owner.  (This is part of the Chosen Paths AU)





	Hoodie

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little thing that popped into my head so I figured I should write it down. Snip its of domestic life. :)

Gladio opened the door to their shared apartment as quietly as he could.  Ignis had been sick for the past two days and for the advisor to stay at home meant he was truly feeling bad.  Unsure of what to expect the shield tip toed into the living room and noticed a pot bubbling rhythmically on the stove.   That was a good sign if Ignis had managed to cook something then maybe he was feeling better. 

He could hear the dryer running further down the hallway.  Gladio turned to check the master bedroom but found it empty and the bed stripped of its sheets.  Thinking back to the pot cooking away on the stove quelled his fear that Ignis had gone somewhere.  Ignis would never leave something cooking unattended.

Wandering back down the hallway he finally spotted a lump on the sofa.  Ignis was curled up under a large blanket and sleeping peacefully.  He approached carefully and kneeled down on the floor in front of his fiancé.  Reaching out a hand Gladio felt his forehead and thank the six Ignis’ fever had died down. 

His soft brown hair felt slightly damp indicating that he’d taken a shower recently.   Carding his fingers through the delicate strands Gladio combed most of his hair away from Ignis’ perfect face. 

The advisor hummed and opened his eyes after a few minutes.  “Hi.”

“Hey babe, are you feeling any better?”

“Hm mmm.”  He nodded slightly.

Gladio was about to add more when he finally noticed what Ignis was wearing.  “Is that my hoodie?” Ignis merely nodded and closed his eyes again. “I thought I’d lost it.” The shield exclaimed.  “I let you borrow it when we first met remember?  Then it disappeared.”

“It’s mine now.” Ignis mumbled. 

“Have you been hoarding it this whole time?!”

“You can’t have it back.” The advisor tried again with more energy. 

“Babe I won’t take it away from you, I’m happy you liked it enough to have stolen it.” 

“You gave it to me, I didn’t steal it.” He defended with a pout.  The look came off as nowhere near scary since his eyes were still closed.

Gladio laughed at the comment as he tried to remember the exact details of the night in question.  Noct had made the suggestion to leave the hoodie for Ignis so he could easily blame the prince for this episode.  It warmed his heart to know Ignis cherished his shit enough to hide it so he could use it.  Leaning down he pressed a gentle kiss to Ignis’ forehead.   “How long should dinner simmer before it’s ready?” 

“N’other hour.” The advisor sighed contentedly.  Clearly he was very comfortable and warm wrapped up on the couch. 

“Want me to sit with you?”

“Mmmmm yes please.”

Gladio spent the remainder of the evening doting on Ignis and smothering him with attention.  He knew come morning he would be feeling well enough to go back to work.  The shield was happy that he’d been willing to take a break and rest his body.  If he hadn’t caught Ignis actually wearing his hoodie he’d never have known what happened to it.  Now maybe he would wear it more openly. 

**Author's Note:**

> Check me out on tumblr if you want. Just mostly FFXV stuff with some random dribbles. [BGN846 Blog](https://bgn846.tumblr.com/)
> 
> or Twitter [ BGN846 Twitter](https://twitter.com/BGN846?lang=en)


End file.
